Seme or Uke?
by ndut.bersaudara
Summary: DIA SEMEKU..!/ANI, DIA UKEKU!


Title : Seme or Uke?

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin as Cameo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI... Typo..

Summary : DIA SEMEKU..!/ANI, DIA UKEKU!

_^ndoetz^_

"Hyuukie.. Ayo main.!" teriak anak kecil di depan rumah yang cukup asri. Terlihat anak kecil lainnya keluar dari rumah dengan gummy smile menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"HAE..!" teriaknya sambil memberikan pelukan ala monyet *author dirajam jewel.

"hehehehehehe.."tawa mereka berdua setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Hyukie, ayo main di taman." Kata si bocah ikan (peace..Author elfish koq) sambil menarik tangan eunhyuk.

"Eh, tunggu cebental hae. Hyukie pamit ke umma dulu ya?" eunhyuk melepas tangan hae lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian eunhyuk sudah kembali lagi masih dengan gummy smile andalannya.

"Kajja hae." Sambil menarik tangan donghae.

_^ndoetz^_

** Taman**

"Hae, kita mau maen apa?" tanya eunhyuk setelah tiba di taman.

"Hm, molla. Enaknya kita main apa hyukie?" tanya balik donghae sambil melihat-lihat isi taman.

"Hyukie,bagaimana kalau kita mainan pacil aja. Kita buat istana yang becal. Otte?" meminta persetujuan dari eunhyuk.

"Ne.. Hyukie mau. Nanti kita buat istana yang buecal ya hae?" semangat eunhyuk. Eunhyuk aka hyukie atau lee hyukjae memang terkenal dengan sifat hyperaktifnya.

Kedua anak itu sudah sibuk dengan dunia imajinasi mereka. Tawa khas anak kecil menghiasi taman tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang mendekati mereka. Kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya anak itu seumuran dengan donghae dan eunhyuk.

"Pelmisi. Apa aku boleh ikut main belsama kalian?" tanya anak tersebut.

Donghae dan eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan dengan serempak melihat ke anak itu.

"Ne,tentu aja boleh." Donghae yang pertama menjawab pertanyaan dari anak tersebut.

"Namamu ciapa?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"Jonen Choi Siwon Imnida. Kalau nama kalian siapa?" tanya siwon kepada donghae dan eunhyuk.

"Jonen Lee Hyukjae Imnida. Tapi biacanya aku dipanggil eunhyuk atau hyukie." Jawab eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smile miliknya.

"Oh.. jadi namamu ciwon? Kalau aku Lee Donghae. Kamu bica memanggilku hae aja." Tambah donghae dengan senyum cerianya.

"Bukan ciwon tapi siwon. Namaku siwon." Tegas siwon dengan lembut.

"Iya ciwon. Kan aku juga bilang ciwon. Apa aku calah hyukie?" tanya donghae dengan wajah polosnya. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng.

"Hah, sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku balu pindah ke blok sini. Lumahku ada di sana." Ucap siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah di seberang taman tersebut.

"Huwaa.. Lumah ciwon becal cekali.! Bica buat main cepak bola ya?" tanya donghae dengan mata berbinar. "kapan-kapan hae boleh main kelumah ciwon kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Em,lumah kalian dimana?" tanya siwon dengan menunjukkan senyum jokernya.

"Tidak jauh dali cini koq. Ciwon umulnya belapa? Apa kami halus memanggilmu hyung?" tanya eunhyuk sambil melihat siwon dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Umulku 5 tahun. Umul kalian belapa?" tanya balik siwon.

"Wah,kita ceumulan. Padahal aku kila ciwon lebih tua. Tapi kenapa ciwon lebih tinggi dali kami?" donghae yang menjawab sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan siwon, mencoba mengukur perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

"Mungkin kalena aku suka minum susu dan lajin olahlaga. Jadi lebih tinggi dali kalian." Ucap siwon.

"Hm.. jadi begitu ya?" sahut donghae sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "kalau begitu hae juga minum cucu dan olahlaga bial tinggi kayak ciwon." Kata donghae sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke udara. Eunhyuk dan siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan donghae.

"Kalena kita ceumulan. Mulai cekalang kita cahabat. Oke?" kata eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Menyusul tangan siwon dan tangan donghae diatasnya.

"Yea..!" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas.

"Kajja.. kita main!" teriak donghae dengan semangat.

_^ndoetz^_

**12 tahun kemudian**

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah 12 tahun sejak mereka mengikrarkan diri sebagai sahabat. Selama itu pula mereka selalu bersama. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama SM high school. Bahkan mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Sekarang mereka di tingkat dua high school. Kemana pun mereka selalu bersama. Berangkat sekolah, ke kantin, pulang sekolah, hang out selalu bersama. Mereka bertiga tidak bisa dipisahkan. Apalagi mereka bertiga sangat populer di sekolah. Bahkan banyak murid lain yang secara terang-terangan membuat sebuah club yang mengidolakan mereka. Dengan wajah tampan mereka, sudah menjadi alasan yang sangat nyata mengapa mereka begitu diidolakan. Terlebih lagi mereka sudah menduduki jabatan terpenting dalam badan organisasi siswa. Siwon sebagai ketua, Donghae sebagai wakil dan Eunhyuk sebagai sekretarisnya.

Dengan berjalannya waktu hubungan mereka semakin erat. Namun saat cinta itu datang akankah persahabatan masih bisa dipertahankan?

_^ndoetz^_

**Siwon POV**

Tok..tok..tok..

Aku terbangun karena suara ketukan pintu kamarku. Kulihat jam kecil berbentuk kuda di meja nakasku, jam 6 pagi. Aku tersenyum melihat jam kudaku. Hadiah dari donghae saat ulang tahunku yang ke 8. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku mirip kuda. Bagaimana bisa dengan wajah setampan ini aku dijuluki kuda.

"Tuan muda, sudah pagi. Saatnya tuan muda bersiap-siap." Kudengar suara Kim Ahjussi. Salah satu pelayan kepercayaan di keluargaku.

"Ne. Aku sudah bangun. Terima kasih Kim Ahjussi." Inilah salah satu kebiasaanku. Berterima kasih kepada mereka yang sudah berbuat baik kepadaku. Banyak orang yang berpikir orang kaya selalu arogan dan sombong. Tetapi tidak untuk keluargaku. Aku bersyukur dilahirkan dalam keluarga ini. Walaupun termasuk keluarga terpandang tapi aku selalu diajarkan tentang kesederhanaan.

Aku harus segera bersiap-siap. Aku tidak ingin terlambat menjemput belahan jiwaku. Siapakah dia? Hahaha.. rahasia. Aku selalu bahagia ketika bersamanya. Dia itu pribadi yang hangat. Aku selalu tersenyum bila teringat tentang dirinya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi memulai aktifitas di pagi hari. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kupatut diriku di depan cermin. Melihat apakah diriku sudah terlihat sempurna. Aku ingin selalu sempurna di hadapannya.

"Oke, aku siap.!" Kuambil tas dan ponselku di meja nakas lalu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuruni tangga menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Seperti biasa aku sarapan sendirian. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi kedua orang tuaku sama-sama sibuk. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur. Kunikmati sarapan pagiku dalam diam. Setelah selesai sarapan kuambil ponselku lalu kutekan panggilan cepat no 1.

"_Yoboseyo.."_ Tidak sampai menunggu lama kudengar sahutan dari seberang.

"Yoboseyo hae-ah. Kamu sudah siap?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"_Ne, aku sudah siap wonnie. Hehe.._" aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban donghae yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Oke, aku langsung kerumahmu. Tunggu aku." Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah. Para pelayan membukakan pintu untukku. Mobil audi putih milikku sudah siap di depan pintu. Kumasuki mobil kesayanganku.

"_Oke siwonnie.._" setelah mendengar jawaban donghae kumatikan ponselku dan kumasukkan ke saku kemejaku. Lalu kukendarai audi putih ini menuju rumah donghae. Aku terbiasa seperti ini, setiap pagi selalu menjemput donghae dan eunhyuk. Mereka berdua orang yang berarti untukku, selalu menemaniku di saat orang tuaku sibuk bekerja.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumah donghae kubunyikan klakson sebagai tanda aku sudah sampai. Aku keluar dari mobil menunggunya didepan gerbang rumahnya. Rumah donghae sederhana dengan bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi di halaman depan. Lee ahjumma memang menyukai bunga. Lalu ada kolam kecil yang berisi ikan-ikan peliharaan donghae. Aku suka suasana rumah donghae, sangat nyaman. Kudekati kolam kecil milik donghae. Banyak ikan hias di dalamnya. Melihat ikan-ikan itu aku jadi teringat pemiliknya. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Wonnie sudah mulai gila ya? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri? Ada yang lucu dengan ikan-ikanku?" aku kaget mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar untukku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke donghae. Aku tertawa kecil melihat mimik wajah yang diperlihatkan donghae. Dia cemberut memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Wae? Kenapa wonnie tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Aku berjalan menghampiri donghae lalu kuacak rambutnya gemas.

"Ani. Kajja, kita jemput hyukie." Kataku sambil menarik donghae ke mobilku.

"Eh, aku lupa belum telfon hyukie. Monyet manisku sudah bangun belum ya? Bisa gawat kalau dia masih tidur." Aku kaget mendengar panggilan donghae untuk hyukie. Monyet manisku? Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Kulihat donghae sekarang sedang mencoba menghubungi hyukie dengan ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo hyukie. Kamu sudah bangun kan?"

"..."

"Hehehehe..iya ya? Kamu sudah siap?"

"..."

"Oke. Sebentar lagi aku dan siwonnie sampai rumahmu. Tunggu di depan."

"..."

"Bye my sweety monkey."

"..."

Kulihat donghae sudah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan hyukie. Entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi hatiku terasa sakit sekali walau hanya mendengar mereka berbicara apalagi mendengar panggilan sayang donghae untuk hyukie. Sakit sekali.

"Wonnie.. Siwonnie..!" kurasakan lenganku digoyang-goyang.

"YAK.. SIWONNIE..!"

"Eh.." aku melamun ternyata. Kulihat kini donghae sudah memasang wajah ngambeknya lagi. Lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Aku dicuekin." Katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hehehe.. mian ne?" kataku membujuknya agar tidak marah. Bagaimanapun sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakkan harus membuatku lebih bersabar.

"Ne.. kajja kita jemput hyukie." jawabnya dengan ceria. Sifatnya cepat sekali berubah.

"let's go." Kulajukan mobilku menuju rumah hyukie. Pemberhentian terakhir sebelum ke sekolah.

**Siwon POV end**

_^ndoetz^_

**Eunhyuk POV**

KRIIIIIING..!

Aku terlonjak kaget karena bunyi jam wekerku yang dahsyat. Kuregangkan otot-ototku sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Kumatikan jam weker kesayanganku sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap kuambil ponselku. Tumben sekali hae tidak menelponku pagi-pagi. Biasanya dia akan menelponku pagi-pagi untuk membangunkanku.

"Hyukie chagi, sarapan sudah siap..!" terdengar teriakan umma dari bawah.

"Ne umma..!" jawabku sambil mengambil tas ranselku dan turun ke bawah. Di meja makan nampak appa yang sedang membaca koran dan umma yang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi appa, pagi umma." Sapaku kepada kedua orang tuaku sambil mencium pipi mereka.

"Pagi chagiya. Umma sudah siapkan sarapan kesukaanmu, nasi goreng kimchi." Jawab ummaku sambil memberikan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi kepadaku.

"Wah..!" aku langsung duduk dan menyantap sarapanku dengan lahap.

"Makannya pelan-pelan chagi." Nasihat umma kepadaku.

"Hehehehe.." aku hanya nyengir membuat umma mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Hyukie, appa dan umma nanti siang pergi ke Jepang mengurusi kantor cabang yang ada di sana. Mungkin appa dan umma akan berada di Jepang selama seminggu." Kata appaku yang cukup membuatku kaget. Aku tidak suka sendirian dirumah. Tanpa sadar aku telah mempoutkan bibirku. Memasang wajah ngambek yang sangat imut menurutku. Kulihat appa dan umma hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuanku.

"Aigoo, kamu ini sudah besar hyukie. Kenapa masih suka mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu? Neomu kyeopta!" kata ummaku gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Kalau kamu takut di rumah sendirian, kamu bisa mengajak donghae dan siwon menginap di sini. Atau kamu yang menginap di rumah mereka. Bukannya kalian sudah terbiasa seperti itu." Nasihat appaku, yang langsung membuatku tersadar.

"Ah majda, kalau begitu akan kupaksa mereka menginap disini. Hehehe.." kataku sambil mencoba tertawa iblis ala kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu." Aku jadi lupa sarapanku. Tidak lama setelah sarapanku habis, ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

_Nareul barabondamyeon _

_Geudaeman nareul saranghandamyeon_

_I sesang mueotgwado neol baggul su eobseo_

_Jigeum ireohke nae pume isseojwo_

Kulihat id yang terpampang di layar ponselku.. Donghae. Buru-buru kuangkat panggilan dari donghae.

"Yoboseyo hae-ah.." sapaku dengan ceria.

"_Yoboseyo hyukie. Kamu sudah bangun kan?_"

"Yak, hae babo. Kalau aku masih tidur, aku tidak mungkin menjawab telfonmu."

"_Hehehehe..iya ya? Kamu sudah siap?_"

"Ne hae-ah.. Aku sudah siap."

"_Oke. Sebentar lagi aku dan siwonnie sampai rumahmu. Tunggu di depan._"

"Oke hae. Aku tunggu di depan. Palli.."

"_Bye my sweety monkey._"

"Bye Hae-ah~" apa-apaan panggilan dari hae tadi. My sweety monkey? Hah, sudahlah.

"Appa Umma, Hyukie ke depan dulu ya? Hae dan Siwonnie sudah hampir sampai." Pamitku ke orang tuaku.

"Ne. Hati-hati hyukie." nasihat umma kepadaku. Kadang aku berpikir kalau aku diperlakukan seperti yeoja saja.

"Ne.. Umma. Hyukie itu namja. Umma tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Kataku tidak lupa dengan kupoutkan bibirku.

"Kamu itu terlalu imut dan manis jadi namja, hyukie. Belum lagi kebiasaan mempoutkan bibirmu itu. Mana ada namja yang memiliki kebiasaan seperti kamu." Goda appa kepadaku.

"Appa..!" pagi-pagi aku sudah digoda seperti ini.

"Sudah-sudah. Hyukie cepat ke depan sana. Donghae dan Siwon mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Sampaikan salam Umma dan Appa ke mereka ya?" kata ummaku mencoba menengahi.

"Ne, Appa Umma. Annyeong..!" kataku sambil berjalan ke teras rumah menunggu hae dan wonnie.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

_^ndoetz^_

**Donghae POV**

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah hyukie. Entah mengapa, tapi siwon terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini. Dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Wonnie.." kucoba memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Ne hae-ah. Wae?" balas siwon tanpa melihatku. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Padahal biasanya dia akan melihatku setiap aku berbicara dengannya.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku tidak suka dia yang seperti ini.

"He?" Dia sepertinya agak kaget dengan pertanyaanku.

"Neo gwenchana? Apa ada masalah?" ku coba lagi bertanya padanya.

"Gwenchana donghae-ah. Waeyo?" kenapa dia jadi balik bertanya padaku.

"Ani. Kamu terlihat sedikit murung. Apa kamu ada masalah? Kalau ada masalah kamu bisa cerita kepadaku atau hyukie. Jangan disimpan sendirian. Jika aku bisa membantu pasti akan ku bantu kok. Tapi kalau kamu tidak bilang bagaimana aku bisa membantu." Kuucapkan semua yang mengganjal pikiranku.

"Hahahaha.." kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap siwon. Apa ada yang salah dengan yang kuucapkan?

"YAK.. Apanya yang lucu? Mengapa Wonnie tertawa? Aku kan hanya khawatir. Aku kan tidak ingin Siwonnie kenapa-napa." Ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku kan hanya khawatir dengan keadaan orang yang kusayang. Apa itu salah? Kudengar dia berhenti tertawa dan menghentikan mobilnya. Mengapa berhenti? Apa sudah sampai di rumahnya Hyukie? Karena penasaran kuangkat kepalaku. Aku kaget, sekarang siwonnie sedang menatapku dengan lembut.

"Gomawo Hae-ah.."

"Eh? Mengapa berterima kasih? Kan aku belum melakukan apa-apa?" jujur saja aku bingung sekarang.

"Gomawo, karena sudah perhatian kepadaku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja Hae-ah. Tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Oke? Sekarang kita jemput hyukie. Kamu tidak mau kan dia nanti marah karena kita terlambat jemput dia."

"Ne.." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Siwonnie kembali melajukan mobilnya lagi. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian kita sampai di depan rumah hyukie. Hyukie baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi mengapa mukanya kusut begitu.

"Annyeong hae.. wonnie." Sapa hyukie setelah duduk di jok belakang.

"Annyeong hyukie." balas siwon.

"Hyukie, gwenchana? Mengapa kamu cemberut begitu?" tanyaku.

"Hah.. Appa dan Ummaku akan pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu hae. Dan aku ditinggal dirumah sendirian."

"Owh.." hanya itu tanggapan dari donghae.

"Selama seminggu ini kalian harus menginap dirumahku. Titik."

"Ne hyukie, kita akan menemanimu." Jawab siwon.

"Tenang saja Hyukie, kita pasti selalu ada untukmu. Hehehehe..!" balasku dengan riang.

_^ndoetz^_

Akhirnya sampai di sekolah juga. Setelah memparkir mobil kita bertiga berjalan bersama ke kelas kita. Banyak yang menyapa kita selama perjalanan dari tempat parkir ke kelas, baik itu namja atau yeoja. Maklumlah kita kan cukup terkenal. Hehehe..

Saat sampai kelas aku tidak terlalu kaget dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh KyuMin couple. Mereka itu pasangan yang sangat lengket. Lihat saja posisi mereka sekarang. Sungmin hyung sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada si evil magnae kyuhyun dan tangan kyuhyun yang terus membelai rambut sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala sungmin hyung. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Bahkan melihat mereka berciuman pun aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi entah mengapa wonnie dan hyukie selalu berusaha menutup mata dan telingaku saat kyumin mulai melakukan adegan yang lebih intim. Aku kan sudah besar. Contohnya saja saat ini.

"Yak.. Kyu, Minnie hyung jangan bermesraan di tempat umum. Kalian bisa meracuni pikiran uri donghae. Hae kan masih polos." Bentak hyukie kepada KyuMin couple. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mendengar kata-kata hyukie. Dasar evil.

"Kajja hae. Kita duduk saja." Ajak siwonnie kepadaku. Aku mengikuti siwonnie menuju bangkuku. Bangkuku, wonnie dan hyukie memang berdekatan.

"Sudahlah Hyukie, Aku kan sudah besar." Kataku mencoba menenangkan hyukie.

"Hah. Tapi mereka itu keterlaluan hae. Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di tempat umum dong." Kata hyukie sambil mempoutkan bibir dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu iri hyung." Sahut kyuhyun. "Makanya hyungdeul cari pacar. Banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang ingin jadi pacar kalian." Tambah si evil magnae.

"Tidak ada yang cocok kyu. Lagipula aku lebih nyaman seperti ini." Kata siwon. Benar juga ya? Kita bertiga memang tidak punya pacar. Aku tidak tahu alasan wonnie dan hyukie mengapa tidak mencari pacar. Tapi kalau aku. Sebenarnya sudah ada yang mengisi hatiku, tapi aku terlalu bingung cara mengungkapkannya.

"AH, BAGAIMANA KALAU HYUNGDEUL PACARAN SAJA?" Aku kaget mendengar saran dari kyu. "Maksudmu apa kyu? Yang pacaran siapa?" Jujur saja aku masih bingung, yang disuruh berpacaran siapa?

"Ya hyungdeul lah. Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung dan Siwon hyung. Sepertinya menarik kalau melihat hyungdeul pacaran. EunSiHae Couple atau SiHaeHyuk Couple." Jelas kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan seringaian ala iblisnya. Kulihat wonnie dan hyukie, mengapa muka mereka memerah? Apa mereka sakit? Belum sempat aku menanyakan kondisi mereka, ada seorang namja yang memanggilku.

"Em, Donghae-ssi. Kamu dipanggil Lee songsaenim." Kata seorang namja. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Ne. Gomawo." Kataku sambil berdiri berjalan ke pintu kelas. Sebelum keluar kutolehkan kepalaku ke hyukie dan wonnie. "Hyukie, Wonnie, aku pergi dulu ya?" pamitku sambil menunjukkan senyum angelicku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka aku langsung ke ruang guru.

**Donghae POV end**

_^ndoetz^_

**Author POV**

Setelah kepergian donghae, eunhyuk dan siwon langsung memandang kyuhyun garang lengkap dengan death glare andalan mereka. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh ke kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN" teriak eunhyuk dan siwon bersamaan. Bahkan siwon yang biasanya diam saja bisa sampai berteriak.

"Jangan memberi saran yang aneh kyu." Kata siwon mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ne kyuhyun-ah. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh di depan hae. Dia itu masih polos." Tambah eunhyuk.

"Siwonnie dan hyukie benar chagi. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat donghae penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu terlalu polos." Nasihat sungmin kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ne chagi~" Kata kyuhyun manja.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian donghae kembali ke kelas dengan wajah suram. Melihat keadaan donghae yang cukup mengenaskan membuat eunhyuk dan siwon sangat khawatir. Mereka langsung menghampiri donghae.

"Hae.. Gwenchana?" tanya eunhyuk dan siwon bersamaan.

"Eh, Kim songsaenim tidak ada?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk dan siwon, donghae malah balik bertanya.

"Kim songsaenim tidak masuk hae. Songsaenim hanya memberikan tugas saja." Jelas siwon lembut.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan kami dulu hae. Neo gwenchana?" tanya eunhyuk tidak sabaran.

"Hyukie, Wonnie.. Tolong aku." Jawab donghae dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Waeyo? Tolong apa hae?" tanya siwon.

_-Flashback-_

Donghae memasuki ruang guru dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Dia menghampiri meja wali kelasnya.

"Songsaenim memanggil saya?" tanya donghae sopan.

"Ne. Silakan duduk Donghae-ssi." Donghae duduk dengan tenang menunggu kata-kata lee songsaenim selanjutnya.

"Begini Donghae-ssi. Songsaenim memanggilmu berkaitan dengan nilai matematikamu. Pada tes kemarin kamu mendapat nilai paling jelek Donghae-ssi. Sebentar lagi ujian, Songsaenim ingin kamu memperbaiki nilaimu." Donghae hanya bisa menunduk mendengar kata-kata lee songsaenim. Dia memang lemah di pelajaran matematika.

"Ne, Songsaenim. Saya akan belajar lebih giat." Jawab donghae.

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu boleh kembali ke kelas." Perintah lee songsaenim.

_-Flashback End-_

"Kalian harus membantuku.!" Pinta donghae kepada eunhyuk dan siwon.

"Ne hae-ah. Tenang saja, kita pasti membantumu." Kata siwon menenangkan donghae.

"Ujian kan tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita belajar bersama dirumahku?" saran eunhyuk.

"Aku setuju. Sekalian kita nanti menginap dirumah hyukie. Otte?" kata siwon menunggu jawaban donghae.

"Ne.. Aku mau. Gomawo Wonnie, Hyukie.!" kata donghae semangat sambil memeluk eunhyuk dan siwon bersamaan.

"Tiga makhluk beda spesies berpelukan." Celetuk kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat death glare gratis dari EunSiHae ditambah jitakan sayang dari Sungmin.

_^ndoetz^_

**Time Skip**

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Sesuai rencana, mereka akan belajar bersama dan menginap di rumah eunhyuk.

"Hae, kamu pulang ke rumah dulu atau langsung ke rumah hyukie?" tanya siwon yang masih fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku ikut turun di rumah hyukie saja." Jawab donghae.

"Kalau kamu wonnie? Pulang ke rumahmu dulu atau langsung ke rumahku saja?" kini giliran eunhyuk yang bertanya ke siwon.

"Aku pulang dulu hyukie. Aku harus siapkan baju ganti untuk menginap nanti." Jawab siwon sambil melihat hyukie lewat kaca spion.

"Wonnie bawa baju dua ya? Buat aku. Kalau pakai baju hyukie agak kekecilan." Pinta donghae.

"Ne hae-ah. Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan?" tawar siwon.

"Wonnie beli cemilan yang banyak ya? Terutama susu strowberry. Ne?" pinta eunhyuk dengan manja.

"Oke. Nanti aku belikan cemilan yang banyak untuk kalian." Kata siwon sambil menunjukkan senyum andalannya.

_^ndoetz^_

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah eunhyuk. Setelah menurunkan eunhyuk dan donghae, siwon melajukan mobilnya pulang ke rumah.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Setelah memasuki rumah, kusuruh hae duduk di sofa. Sedangkan aku berjalan menuju dapur. "Hae, mau minum apa?" teriakku dari dapur.

"Apa saja hyukie. Aku haus." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban donghae. Akhirnya kubawakan cola dingin untuk hae.

"Nih hae." Kusodorkan cola itu pada hae.

"Gomawo Hyukie." hae langsung meminum colanya sampai habis. "Hyukie, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya? Nanti kalau Wonnie sudah datang bangunkan aku." Kata donghae sambil menentukan posisi yang enak untuk tidur.

"Hae mau tidur di sofa? Tidur di kamarku saja." Kataku mencoba membujuknya agar tidur di kamarku saja. Tidur di sofa kan bisa membuat badan pegal-pegal.

"Shiro. Aku ngantuk sekali hyukie." kata hae tidak peduli. Ya sudahlah, terserah hae saja. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku di lantai dua. Aku harus ganti baju dan menyiapkan buku-buku untuk belajar bersama nanti.

Saat aku kembali ke ruang tamu ternyata hae sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Terdengar dengkuran halus donghae. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali. Kudekati hae dan duduk di lantai dekat sofa. Kupandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Benar-benar seperti malaikat. Malaikat tampan yang selalu menjaga dan menemaniku sejak kecil. Sesungguhnya aku mencintai hae sejak kecil. Tapi aku terlalu takut mengatakannya. Aku takut ditolak. Lebih baik kupendam perasaan ini asalkan aku bisa selalu di sisinya. Kupandangi wajahnya dengan seksama dari mata, hidung, pipi dan akhirnya sampai di bibir donghae.

Hah, aku pasti sudah gila...

Tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cintaku pada hae. Kudekatkan wajahku sampai akhirnya tidak ada jarak antara aku dan hae. Bibirku menempel dengan sempurna di atas bibir donghae. Kukecup bibirnya dan kulumat dengan lembut. Kulepaskan ciuman sepihak ini, aku tidak ingin sampai hae terbangun. Aku menyentuh bibirku lagi dan hanya tersenyum mengingat perbuatan nekatku tadi. Aku terus melamun sampai akhirnya kudengar bel rumahku berbunyi, itu pasti wonnie.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

_^ndoetz^_

**Siwon POV**

Aku baru saja selesai membelikan cemilan untuk hae dan hyukie. Dan sekarang kulajukan mobilku kerumah hyukie. Saat sampai di depan rumah hyukie, kumatikan mesin mobilku dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke depan rumah hyukie. Aku ingin mengejutkan mereka. Sebelum membuka pintu depan, ku intip dulu keadaan rumah lewat celah jendela. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapanku.

Hyukie mencium Hae..

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Kutekan dadaku yang terasa nyeri. Hatiku sakit melihat pemandangan tadi. Kuambil napas dan kuhempaskan pelan-pelan mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. Kutekan bel rumah hyukie. Ku batalkan niatku untuk mengejutkan mereka karena ternyata aku duluan yang terkejut.

"Annyeong hyukie.." sapaku ketika hyukie membukakan pintu. Kucoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Annyeong, ayo masuk. Hae masih tidur wonnie." Jadi hae tadi sedang tidur. Berarti hae tidak tahu kalau hyukie menciumnya.

"Oh iya, ini cemilannya hyukie." Kuserahkan cemilan yang tadi ku beli.

"Gomawo wonnie~" kata hyukie sambil menerima cemilan itu dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Aku tinggal ke dapur dulu ya? Wonnie bangunkan hae saja. Dia kan belum ganti baju." Perintah hyukie kepadaku.

"Ne Hyukie." Kudekati hae yang sedang tidur di sofa. Kulihat bibir hae yang tadi di cium hyukie. Aku juga ingin merasakannya. Sepertinya hyukie masih lama di dapur.

Kudekatkan wajahku mempersempit jarak antara diriku dan hae.

CUP~

Segera kulepas ciuman singkat ini, aku tidak ingin hae atau hyukie tahu. Manis.. Ternyata rasanya semanis ini. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat membangunkan donghae, daripada aku kelepasan dan mencium donghae lagi.

"Hae, ireona.." Kugoyangkan badan hae mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Ngghh.." Donghae melenguh. Dia menggeliat tetapi matanya masih terpejam, bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang begitu lucu. Akhirnya dia membuka matanya.

"Eh, Wonnie dah datang." Hae mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di sofa.

"Sebaiknya cuci mukamu dulu hae-ah." Saran hyukie sambil meletakkan cemilan dan minuman di meja.

"Ne.." kata hae singkat sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi. Entah mengapa setelah kepergian hae, suasana menjadi canggung antara aku dan hyukie.

**Siwon POV end**

_^ndoetz^_

**Author POV**

Sekembalinya donghae ke ruang tamu, suasana kembali seperti semula. Mereka bercanda gurau seperti biasanya. Malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan belajar bersama dan bercanda.

Selama dua minggu ini mereka habiskan dengan belajar bersama. Eunhyuk dan siwon selalu membantu donghae untuk memperbaiki nilainya. Selama dua minggu itu pula tidak ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka bertiga. Tetapi ketika donghae tidak ada, terlihat sekali kalau eunhyuk dan siwon agak canggung. Donghae sebenarnya sudah merasa perubahan tersebut sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi dia hanya bingung bagaimana menanyakan hal tersebut kepada eunhyuk dan siwon.

Hari ujian pun tiba. Donghae telah menyelesaikannya dengan sukses. Dia mendapatkan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Dia bertekad akan mentraktir eunhyuk dan siwon. Sebagai wujud rasa terima kasih sekaligus ingin menanyakan masalah di antara eunhyuk dan siwon.

"Hyukie, Wonnie nanti sepulang sekolah kita mampir di cafe biasanya ya?" ajak donghae kepada eunhyuk dan siwon.

"Untuk apa hae?" tanya siwon penasaran.

"Ah, hae-ah ingin mentraktir kita ya?" tebak eunhyuk.

"Ne hyukie. Ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kalian telah membantuku. Hehehehe.." jawab donghae sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Oke, hae-ah." Kata eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan gummy smile andalannya.

_^ndoetz^_

** Cafe**

**Donghae POV**

Hari ini masalah antara hyukie dan wonnie harus selesai. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka seperti ini. Sambil menyantap hidangan dari cafe, sesekali kulirik hyukie dan wonnie. Mengapa mereka seperti bermusuhan ya? Bahkan mereka tidak akan berbicara sebelum aku yang memulai.

"Em.. Wonnie, Hyukie, setelah dari cafe ini kita ke taman tempat biasa kita bermain yuk? Aku kangen taman itu. Kan kita sudah lama tidak ke taman itu." Ajakku pada mereka berdua.

"Ne hae-ah." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Setelah menjawab ajakanku secara bersamaan mereka saling pandang, tapi tidak lama mereka sudah memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain.

Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka?

** Taman Still Donghae POV**

Di taman ini pertama kali aku dan hyukie bertemu wonnie. Di taman ini pula masa kecil kita habiskan. Dan di tempat ini pulalah aku ingin masalah ini selesai. Kami sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Hm, Wonnie Hyukie. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian." Kataku memulai.

"Ne hae-ah. Kamu ingin tanya apa?" hyukie yang membalas. Kulihat wonnie hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa di antara kalian berdua?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Eh, tidak ada/tidak ada masalah hae-ah" kata hyukie dan wonnie hampir bersamaan.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Kalian pikir selama ini aku tidak merasa kalau ada yang aneh di antara kalian. Apa masalah kalian?" Kulihat hyukie dan wonnie hanya diam saja.

"Kalau memang ada masalah, kita selesaikan dengan baik-baik. Aku rindu kita yang seperti dulu."

"Tapi sepertinya kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi donghae-ah." Aku kaget mendengar jawaban wonnie.

"Apa maksudmu Wonnie?" tanyaku dengan tegas. Aku berdiri melihat mereka yang sekarang menundukkan kepala.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa masalahnya terlalu besar?

"Jawab aku Wonnie! Hyukie! KATAKAN PADAKU MENGAPA KITA TIDAK BISA SEPERTI DULU? APA ALASANNYA?" bentakku pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Saranghae Hae-ah/Saranghae Hae-ah" Kata hyukie dan wonnie bersamaan.

.

.

.

"MWO?" aku shock dengan jawaban mereka. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kumohon jadilah namjachinguku Hae-ah. Aku sudah lama mencintaimu." Pinta wonnie sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku erat.

"Ani. Jadi namjachinguku saja Hae-ah. Aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu." Kini giliran hyukie yang menggenggam tangan kananku.

Wonnie menarik tangan kiriku. "Hae itu milikku. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu saat kamu mencium donghae ketika hae tidur. Aku melihat semuanya sebelum aku memencet bel rumahmu." Eh? Hyukie menciumku.

Hyukie kini menarik tangan kananku. "Cih.. Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan pada donghae. Kamu juga menciumnya kan sesaat sebelum kamu membangunkannya?"

Apa-apaan ini? Jadi saat itu bukan mimpi. Jadi hyukie dan wonnie memang benar-benar menciumku.

Aku bingung. Mereka terus berdebat sambil menarik kedua tanganku. Entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Aku harus hentikan ini.

"DIA SEMEKU..!" teriak hyukie.

"ANI, DIA UKEKU..!" balas wonnie.

"STOOPPP..!" teriakku akhirnya. Kuhempaskan tangan mereka berdua. Mereka langsung menunduk dan diam.

"Hah, mengapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar seperti ini. Dan kalian tidak perlu memperebutkanku. Karena..." Kupotong kata-kataku. Apa aku harus mengatakan kepada mereka? Jika mereka marah bagaimana?

"Karena apa hae-ah?" tanya siwon lembut.

"Ne, karena apa hae-ah? Mengapa kamu tidak meneruskan kata-katamu?" giliran hyukie yang bertanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena..."

"Karena hatiku sudah jadi milik kalian berdua." Kataku akhirnya. Aku harus jujur kepada mereka.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagi kalian. Tapi posisi kalian di hatiku sama. Kalian berdua sangat berarti untukku. Aku tidak bisa kalau harus memilih salah satu di antara kalian. Karena jika salah satu dari kalian tidak ada, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku tahu kalau aku sangat egois. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilih di antara kalian. Oleh karena itu.." kuhempaskan napasku dan kutatap mereka berdua. Semoga pilihanku ini benar.

"Oleh karena itu tidak ada dari kalian yang menjadi namjachinguku." Kataku sambil mencoba menunjukkan senyum terbaikku. Kutundukkan wajahku, aku tidak sanggup mendengar reaksi mereka.

.

.

GREPP..

Aku kaget saat hyukie dan wonnie memelukku dengan erat.

"BABO.. Hiks. Tarik kata-katamu lagi hae-ah. Hiks.. Aku ingin tetap jadi namjachingumu hae-ah.. Hiks.. Karena aku mau berbagi dengan Wonnie. Hiks..hiks." Aku kaget dengan respon hyukie.

"Ne hae-ah. Gomawo sudah jujur kepada kami. Kami sudah rela berbagi. Apakah kamu tetap tidak akan menerima kami sebagai namjachingumu?"

Kulepaskan pelukan mereka. Kulihat hyukie masih menangis. Ku hapus air mata hyukie.

"Hyukie, Aku mau menjadi sememu." Kataku pada hyukie.

"Dan Wonnie, Aku mau jadi ukemu." Kataku ke wonnie.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah merentangkan kedua tanganku dan memasang senyum terbaikku.

"NADO SARANGHAE HYUKIE, NADO SARANGHAE WONNIE" teriakku dengan lantang. Aku tidak peduli pendapat orang-orang yang melihat tingkah kami.

Hyukie dan wonnie langsung berhambur memelukku dengan erat. Hah, aku sungguh bahagia. Aku sangat mencintai mereka berdua..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Em, Hyukie, Wonnie seme dan uke itu apa?"

GUBRAAK..

Eh.. Apa pertanyaanku salah lagi?

END/TBC?

HUAA... Apa-apaan ini?

Mian kalau ndut buat ff yang gak bermutu. Ni ide sebenarnya dah ada dari dulu, tapi baru kesampaian dibikin ff. Mian juga kalau ceritanya kacangan. Jujur aja pas buat ni ff, emang pengen gak ada konfliknya. Cuma buat selingan aja.

Sebenarnya dah nyiapin sequel buat ff ni juga. Ratenya M. NCan gtu deh. Tapi masih bingung jadi di publish apa gak? Enaknya gimana nih? So.. Review please. Hehe..

Untuk **15soul **chapter 2 bentar lagi dipublish. Ya harap maklum ndut bersaudara lagi terpisah nih. Hehehehehehe...


End file.
